Radius and angle dressers for figuring the edges of grinding wheels to desired configurations have heretofore been capable of forming edge surfaces having a combination of rectilinear and single radius arcuate cross sections. Exemplary of such dressers are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,386 issued to T. H. Dardani on Mar. 12, 1935. U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,949 issued to F. S. Bellinger on Mar. 15, 1944 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,758 issued to E. V. Statia Sr. on Dec. 14, 1943.
The prior art dressers, however, are incapable of generating tangent concave, convex and angled or double radius and angled grinding wheel edge surfaces without rezeroing and resetting the apparatus, which requires a precise and difficult repositioning of the cutting edge of a tool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel radius and angle dresser for forming the edge surface of a grinding wheel to various compound configurations with an initial setting of the radii to be generated.
It is also an object to provide a novel radius and single dresser capable of forming tangent concave and convex grinding wheel edge surface configurations.
Another object is to provide such a radius and angle dresser capable of forming double radius grinding wheel edge surface configurations.